


Give Your Husband A Hand(job)

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [7]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Hellblazer, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, Dom/sub, Drabble, Fluff, House of Mystery, John Constantine Is A Kinky Bitch, John Is A Kinky Bastard, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Post-Wedding, Smut, Trans Character, Trans John Constantine, Trans Male Character, is my favorite though, once again the incredible tags that pop up when you type in johns name make me laugh, theres some cute domestic stuff and then john sucks a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: John and Jason have been dating for a few years, and finally decided to tie the knot. They consummate the marriage in the classiest way possible.





	Give Your Husband A Hand(job)

**Author's Note:**

> it might have been classier if they got smashed but getting drunk and having sex calls for the dub con tag and I've promised myself to never use that

John was glad that Jason moved into the House of Mystery with him for a number of reasons. First, it let him see his boyfriend a lot more, allowed for more sweet, gentle kisses in front of the fireplace, quick pecks as they passed each other between rooms, cuddling in bed, and simply lounging on a couch with their legs tangled while reading. He enjoyed being casually intimate with someone without worrying about anything, and found himself in a better mood than he’d been in years.

It also allowed for many surprises. For instance; John was very weak for Jason whenever the man wore a suit. It didn’t even need to be a three-piece, the man simply looked delicious in any sort of formal wear. When Jason sat in a chair, he let his legs spread just so, and John occasionally fantasized about settling between his knees and sucking him off under the man’s gaze. Jason gave him plenty of unique experiences when it came to sex, but John found himself craving what was possibly the tamest kink of all.

Thus, back to the surprises. When John found his newly-wed husband (they had finally gotten married earlier in the week, and it was the best day in John’s life) lounging in his favorite chair by the fireplace, cigarette hanging causally from his fingers and a boner pressing against his tight dress pants, John’s mouth practically watered. “Hello, darling,” Jason purred. “Would you be a dear and help your husband out?” John was wiggling out of his clothes before Jason finished his sentence.

He slid to his knees between Jason’s legs, just as he imagined, and leaned forwards to mouth Jason’s cock through the fabric. Jason hummed and slid his hand into John’s hair as the man made quick work of the trouser buttons, pulling it away enough to let his prize free. Though Jason was of a humble size, John still leapt on it like a starving dingo, letting Jason push and pull his head as his stormy gray-blue eyes watched his every movement. John’s hand slid between his legs, fingering his dripping pussy, suckling at the treat in his mouth. “Good boy,” Jason hummed quietly, and John preened under the praise.

As Jason pulled John up onto his lap and pressed himself against his husband, John decided that the man under him was the best thing Fate had ever given him.


End file.
